hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season/Haima
06W:HAIMA Tropical Depression 06W (Egay) And another one comes. It is currently named Egay by PAGASA, but it hasn't became Haima yet. Hopefully it will, we could use some activity. Ryan1000 01:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow... the Pacific is waking up. We have 5 storms (if this becomes a tropical storm), Aere, Songda, Sarika, Adrian, and future Haima. Andrew444 14:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :06W has Haima in it's forecast, in about 5 days though. Looks like all we can do is wait. Yqt1001 19:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :It's going to take it's time to develop apparently, but I won't worry about it for right now; I think we will see Beatriz before this one becomes Haima(already Egay by PAGASA). Ryan1000 20:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (Egay) :And we have the fourth storm of the season! BTW... 'Haima' means sea horse in Chinese. Andrew444 12:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow that was a bit earlier than I expected. Nice to see another named storm in the Pacific though..it seems pretty good at kicking out storms this year. Yqt1001 14:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Tropical Storm 6W (not Haima)(Egay) : : :WAIT!!! It ''IS ''a TS according to the JTWC, but the JMA is still classifiying it as a TD. Andrew444 15:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to include the PAGASA name after every section, but then again, we are getting more and more active out there. The tropics have had some more activity; at this time last year, the WPac had only one storm (Omais), and we ended up with only 14 named storms, 3 below the former record low in 1998, 8 typhoons, one lower than the former record low, also set in 1998, and the major typhoons tied 1977's record low:4. We have already had 4 storms here and one of those was a very rare May category 5. Last year the East Pacific had 4 named storms before July, 2 major hurricanes, one category 5, and Agatha, a catastrophic TS that tore apart Guatemala(yet somehow didn't become retired), and last year we ended up with 7 named storms(discounting Omeka), and 3 hurricanes, both all time record lows, beating 1977's record of 8 storms and 4 canes. Last year's AHS didn't begin until June 26, but we still ended up with 19 storms, 12 canes, and 5 majors. The Pacific is really waking up, but I highly doubt we will get what we got last year here. Last year was second only to 1977 as the least active worldwide season on record, with 68 named storms, 35 hurricanes 18 majors, and 4 category 5's. 1977 had 60 storms, 28 hurricanes, 14 majors(I think) and only one Lone category 5, Anita in the north Atlantic. Ryan1000 16:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now TD6W again, won't restrengthen to a TS, looks like this is not getting to Haima. Yqt1001 13:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's dying down. It looks like we will have to wait until later. I'll be watching Beatriz. Ryan1000 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (finally!) It's official. We not only have Haima, but Falcon too. Andrew444 18:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Surprises me as to how it missed the Philipines to the north, but it isn't out of the question for China or Vietnam. Ryan1000 01:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, it's dead now. It's heading into Haninan Island and southern China as a minor TD. Hopefully it won't be that bad for China. Ryan1000 18:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (Note: it was a TD briefly) Haima's coming back to life!!!! Andrew444 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :And its about to make landfall in Vietnam. Yqt1001 16:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now it's gone. Andrew444 17:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC)